Changes
by Lain Liffith
Summary: AU. Heero has a new neighbor, but is he straight or gay?
1. Changes

Looking back, I think I knew things were going to change when I watched that moving truck pull up outside the apartment complex door. So, someone had bought the apartment next to mine. A man got out of the drivers seat, followed by three more piling out of the truck. The first one I saw was a slim blonde, next to him stood a tall brunette, with his bangs draped over his eye. A chinese man soon joined them, and last came a man with a long braid.

At least, I thought it was a man. I couldn't see him very clearly, but he did look male, and when he called to his friends he certainly sounded male. He seemed to be the one that was moving in, since he was directing all his friends to take what boxes where. I sighed, thinking that although his voice sounded hot, that there would be (undoubtedly) something wrong with him. There was always something wrong with them, and where there wasn't, they were straight. I brushed my messy chocolate bangs from my face, sighing in the August heat. I briefly considered going out to help the four men, but they seemed to be doing fine, and besides, there were four of them. I wondered if they'd still be there by the time I had finished getting ready. I shrugged, glancing once at the setting sun, before heading straight for the shower.

A good two hours later I was picking my keys up off the hall table and giving myself a last glance in the mirror. Okay, I know I'm Heero Yuy, but damnit even though I don't have social skills I love clubbing! Really, you can get really physical with someone without having to use social skills. Clubbing was _designed_ for people like me.

As I stared at the reflection even I knew I was looking good. I had rimmed my eyes with a hint of black liner. For a shirt I wore an open blue oxford that brought out the color of my eyes, underneath it I was wearing a black wife beater which was molded to my chest and matched the black straight pants perched on my slim hips. I smiled at my reflection, a sexy twist of my lips, before wrenching open the door...

... to meet four pairs of astonished eyes.

I had thought the man next door had finished moving, but obviously not. Now, with four jaws practically hitting the floor, I realized they weren't. I got a good look at all of them, and I decided that the man with the braid was definitely male. I decided to make the most of the hideously awkward situation.

"Heero Yuy. Which one of you will be my new neighbor?" I asked politely, while twirling my key ring around my finger impatiently. It took a good thirty seconds for anyone to reply before the man with the braid stepped forward and extended a hand.

"Duo Maxwell, pleased to meet you." He certainly was hot as he grinned at me. I was swooning when I caught myself and realized that he had to be straight, there was no way a man could be that sexy and gay. No way. Something always went wrong, I mean hey, it always had in the past. I shook his firm grip, staring into amethyst eyes, trying not to drown and ignoring the shock of electricity at the same time. It was damn hard.

"Pleasure's mine." I nodded to the rest of the group before closing my apartment door and smiling at all of them before leaving. I heard furious whispering as I descended the stairs. I mentally shrugged, it wasn't my problem to care what they thought of me. At the moment I had other plans.

The night had been one of the best. I danced with one of the hottest guys there, and had almost invited him back to my place, before deciding I shouldn't - not with the new neighbor and all! I returned to my dim apartment building at almost three in the morning.

Just imagine my surprise when I walk into our hallway and Mr. Maxwell is still shoving boxes through his door. I raised my eyebrow, waited for a few minutes and made up my mind. As he walked back into the hall to pick up another box he came face to face with me. I think he tried his hardest not to stare, but it wasn't exactly working. Although I couldn't honestly blame him. My body was flushed with dancing and alcohol, my hair more mussed than usual and my clothes smelling of sex, smoke and sweat. I pushed the thoughts away, deciding that he must be staring because of the impression I was giving him, which wasn't a good one. I cleared my throat. "Want some help with the last boxes?" He looked at me a moment in disbelief before beginning to shake his head. I leveled a mild glare at him. "Do you really think I have anything else to do?"

He started to say something before cutting himself off. The indigo eyes brightened as he nodded, "Yeah, that would be great. There are only three more boxes." I helped him with the last three, standing in his apartment for an awkward moment. "Thanks." He said softly. I laughed a little.

"Well, it wasn't like I helped much." His mouth quirked and he sat down heavily on a cushioned chair before gesturing to the couch. I almost shook my head before I caught myself, why not? "Are you sure you aren't too tired?" I asked cautiously.

He chuckled, "You're not the only nocturnal one here." There were a couple beers on the floor. He opened one with a pop before throwing one at me. I caught it deftly, which raised his eyebrows a little.

"I can hold my alcohol." He looked at me for a long moment before shrugging and going back to his beer.

"So, tell me about the building."

"Well," I started, slumping back on the couch to get comfy, "On the first floor there's Mrs. Greenheim and her husband, but I wouldn't go knocking on her door on Sundays where her husband goes to church because you might find her in some compromising positions with Mr. Woodly, who lives on the third floor." Duo snorted softly as I continued. "Next to her is Mr. Chadwick. He's a conservative bastard that one. He's very close-minded. I wouldn't talk to him much if I were you. In fact I try to avoid him. On the second floor there's Sarah and Liz, roommates in apartment 4. They're real nice to talk to. Next to them is James. The most bigoted, in denial, kinky bastard I've ever met. I won't go near him. Really, you should hear how he talks about gay marriage-" I stopped abruptly, realizing what I'd said and looked over at Duo. "I mean, well, I can stand him, uhm, I try to look at everyone's point of view-"

Duo cut him off, "S'alright. I'm pro gay marriage." I tried my best not to let my jaw drop at I stared into the twinkling eyes of the other man.

"You are?"

"Yep."

"Huh." I looked away from Duo, not being able to stand the intense gaze anymore.

"I mean really, if we want to get married, who do people think they are to stop us?" I glanced at Duo, meeting the sober, passionate gaze tentatively. Duo had said we. Did he mean himself and I just for the sake of example? Or was he speaking as a gay man?

My head hurt.

"Mr. Maxwell-"

"Duo."

"Duo. I'm sort of tired, do you mind if I leave?" I asked, not waiting for an answer before getting up from the couch and heading for the door.

"I can imagine from the clubbing." I froze in place, already aware that this was not going to be a good question. "Do you mind if I ask you where you go?" I turned around, seeing only innocence on his face before narrowing my eyes and assessing him carefully. I tried to keep my expression neutral.

"I'm not entirely sure if your clubs and my clubs would mix. You know," I paused, "different tastes." Duo's smirk came back full force as he got up from the chair and walked over to me.

"I see." We were inches apart, Duo's breathing hot on my lips. The gaze was intense and passionate, I thought Duo's eyes spoke pure sex. I felt my knees weaken. His very presence alarmed me, made me loose my judgment more than alcohol did. "What makes you think that?" He breathed low into my ear. Why did he have to be so fucking sensual?! I took a step back, the rush of cold air comforting, even as we both knew the distance was superficial so long as we locked eyes. My eyes narrowed for a moment, hardening into ice. A man I just met shouldn't be able to do this to me. "Because. I have to leave." was all I said, before turning and walking calmly to his apartment.

Duo let me go.

I spent the rest of the night very much awake and very much aroused. Needless to say the next morning my hands were sore.

It was a Saturday. I walked into the kitchen blearily to make myself some coffee when I heard a soft knocking at my door. I opened it, still half asleep to come face to face with that damn Duo who ruled my dreams. Thankfully, I was not fully conscious, or I think I might have slammed the door in his face rather than risk another night like last one.

Damn I needed to change the sheets.

Duo closed his mouth. I racked my brain for why he might be surprised. I realized I wasn't wearing a shirt and the boxes were quite low on my hips. Hmmm, maybe he actually was gay. Or maybe he was surprised that his neighbor woke up at one in the afternoon. Then I (belatedly) realized that Duo didn't seem very alert either, and judging by the pajama pants he was wearing, he had just gotten up too. Did he have a bad night?

Serves him fucking right.

"I wanted to know if you had any coffee. Mine is still packed and I wanted to check with you before going seven blocks to the Starbucks." I nodded, becoming more awake as I stepped back from the door.

"I'm making some right now. You certainly wake up late."

"I had a bad night sleep." Oh, did he?

"Really? What's the matter?" He opened his mouth to say something before closing it.

"I had... dreams." Ooh. I notice you didn't say bad.

"And it was hot." I smirked at him, trying not to let him completely catch on that I knew what he was rambling about.

"It was hot here too." Was all that I replied with. He looked at me incredulously for a moment before calmly shoving his emotion away and putting on a stunning grin.

"We should get that fixed."

"Yeah." The coffee maker beeped. I grabbed a mug and poured him a cup. "Cream or sugar?"

"Both." I doubled over in a fit of coughing to conceal my amusement. Hmmm, both? Or was my libido just working over drive to find double meanings? I straightened and smiled at him, he looked back at me, a small sexy smirk on his face. I could almost see the wheels in his head turning. I wanted to run from the maniacal glint in those violet eyes. I turned away from him to grab the cream from the fridge as I shuddered. I hoped he didn't catch it.

"So," I started when I had both cups of coffee on the table, "what's your deal?" Duo gratefully accepted his cup, perking up at the smell of coffee. Before he took a sip he breathed deeply, letting his eyes flutter shut. I swallowed hard, sitting cross legged on my chair. He opened his eyes, took a sip then cleared his throat.

"Well, I work at the computer company down the road, Infinity. I was just transferred from Washington D.C. because I grew up here and I wanted to come back. I'm good friends with the head of the company, so he said it'd be fine if I went."

I breathed, "You know Quatre Winner?" He grinned.

"Did you see the blonde helping me unpack?" I nodded eagerly and his eyes narrowed for a brief moment. Something like, jealousy maybe? He continued, trying to keep his irritation out of his voice. "That was him." I gaped at him, wondering how in hell that little man could be the infamous Quatre Winner. Duo smiled slowly and I was reminded of a wolf flashing it's teeth. "Don't get any ideas. He's with the tall brunette."

I stared at him, mouth hanging open, eyes wide until I collected myself visibly. "Why do you think I'm interested in him? Or interested in men for that matter?" I narrowed my eyes threateningly.

That small smirk still lingered on Duo's kissable lips before he leaned across the table to come quite close to me. Déja vu, was all I could manage as his fiery eyes burned into mine and his slow breathing tickled my cheek. "I've met your type before." he whispered to me, "cautious and calculating of anyone you meet." He pulled back a little, so that his gaze was locked with mine. I could hardly focus on those pools of amethyst. I was drowning, falling. "You're just waiting for someone like me to make you loose control." There was a long pause, I tried to collect myself, make my breathing less harsh, tried to stop myself from imagining what color those eyes would be in the throws of orgasm.

I pushed violently back from the table, my chair hitting the tiles with a loud clatter. Duo stared at me innocently. My chest was heaving. I kept backing up, socked feet making little noise on the slippery floor. His eyes were still locked with mine, I could feel them pulling me in like quicksand. Why was I resisting? I knew Duo was gay now, and I most certainty knew he wanted me, but... there was something. I just couldn't...

"No." I breathed. His grin stepped up a notch, looking something between smug and feral. Something like he knew something I didn't know. I didn't like it at all.

"I knew you were gonna say that." Was all he said. He leaned back across the table, took a sip of his coffee and got up from the chair. For a moment I panicked, thinking he would come over to me. I backed up further, feeling the dull thud of the wall against my back. My breathing hadn't calmed down at all, my whole body was almost flushed with desire and rage. Duo's eyes flickered across my body as he took another sip of his coffee. "Spicy. Just the way I like it." My jaw dropped.

He turned and walked out the door waving and calling back a cheery, "You don't mind if I return the cup tomorrow do you?"

I tried to breathe normally, but it was difficult with a raging hard-on. The hell I don't.


	2. Changes

-------

I spent the rest of the day inside, flipping through boring movie channels with the air conditioning on full blast. Even if the room was cool I sure as hell wasn't. I stared unseeing at the T.V., replaying the morning over and over in my head. Why did I hold back from Duo? What was I afraid of? Why couldn't I stop thinking about him?

I checked the clock apprehensively. Two hours exactly before clubbing time. I got up and lumbered to the shower, trying not to think of Duo while I slathered myself with soap.

An hour and a half later I was ready and looking (again) mighty fine. I was wearing a tight white shirt which was sleeveless and made of something that breathed like cotton and shimmered like silk. I love that shirt. On my hips I was wearing a pair of leather pants which were almost ridiculously tight in the ass. Again my eyes were smudged with dark kohl, hinting at mystery, and my hair hung over my face in it's usual messy fashion. I preened in front of the mirror when I heard a loud crashing noise next door. Instinctively I ran over to Duo's apartment, banging on the door and asking if he was all right.

A loud cursing noise followed and finally the door was wrenched open to reveal Duo.

Half naked. With his fly open. Brushing his teeth. I think I almost swallowed my tongue.

Then again he was looking equally surprised, and aroused I might add. I started to babel. "I heard a loud noise and I was thinking that maybe you were hurt or something and I just wanted to see if you were OK..." I trailed off.

Duo shut his jaw and smiled. "I'm OK. The damn mirror fell off the bathroom wall. No injuries though. Where ya headed?"

I shrugged, "Clubbing."

He smiled politely, "Is that all you do on the weekends?"

I checked myself before I shrugged again. "Pretty much. My job is so boring I need something to do. Where are you going?" A malicious glint stole into his eyes before it was replaced with nonchalance.

"I thought I'd walk around the city and hit the night life." Fuck. I could see where this was headed. I relented before it got horribly awkward.

"I'm leaving in half an hour. Wanna come with me?" He grinned - all innocence, before nodding enthusiastically and bounding off.

"Be there in twenty!"

-------

I waited the twenty minutes, checking my watch almost constantly. I told myself it was because I was impatient - not because I was anxious or anything. Heero Yuy does not get anxious. About ten minutes past when he was supposed to come I heard the door open. I looked up from my seat in the hall. I think I almost had a heart attack.

He was gorgeous (later I swear I could hear a choir of angels) in black leather and eyeliner. His pants were as tight as mine, his shirt was a tee-shirt that hugged every curve of his torso. His eyes were darkly rimmed with black eyeliner, heightening the violet irises to an almost painful vivacity. He had glitter dabbed by his eyes and in his neatly braided hair but I didn't notice, I was drowning in those eyes again. I could hardly breathe, I needed... air... something.

"You like?" He asked, twirling. I steeled myself, gulping softly and narrowing my eyes appraisingly before letting a small smirk steal it's way onto my lips.

"You certainly clean up well." Those are code words for you're fucking hot, by the way.

"Thanks. Right back at you." He walked closer to me. "So, where to?"

-------

The twelve block walk to the club was usually filled with silence, but now it was filled with Duo chattering. I mentally tuned him out, staring down at my feet, sometimes watching his own. I still couldn't figure out why I couldn't give myself to Duo. Was it that I was afraid of him? Not physically I suppose, but I might be afraid...

And then I got it. It just clicked like something you see in the movies. There I was, with the light bulb going off above my head. I was afraid that Duo would be right. That someone could actually throw me off balance, that he might actually make my life so I couldn't be independent. That I couldn't look at another man without thinking of him.

I belatedly realized he was waving a hand in front of my face. "Hellloooo! Earth to Heero! Come in Heero, we're at the club." I blinked rapidly, looked away from him and saw that indeed we were at the club. I shrugged and walked past the bouncer as Duo followed.

The club was loud and sweaty with pulsing music and hundreds of half dressed people. It wasn't reclusively a gay club, it was accepting of every taste in gender, lesbians, bisexuals, gays, straights. It was just a hot spot to be. I sighed happily, then turned to face Duo at my shoulder. "Want a drink?" He nodded enthusiastically and we sat at the bar.

I smiled briefly at the bartender. A woman named Noin. She was sweet, with a shock of purple hair. "Gin and Tonic please." She looked at Duo.

"Double Vodka, on the rocks."

I raised an eyebrow at him as Noin disappeared to fix our drinks. "Double vodka?" He smirked.

"I can hold my alcohol too." I shrugged. Fair is fair. Still, when the drinks came back I eyed Duo warily as he downed the drink in a couple of gulps. We'll see how well he can hold his alcohol I guess. He looked expectantly at me. I rolled my eyes and downed the Gin and Tonic. He tapped a finger on the table and asked for another round, this time two double vodkas. I looked at Duo mockingly, he took the challenge and smiled back. The drinks were set on the bar and they were both gone in a flash. Noin came back with more in another minute. She looked at us, beginning to feel the effects of the strong alcohol. I grinned lopsidedly. She smiled knowingly, "Last round boys. When Heero grins, it's time." I tried to protest but she set the drinks down and it was another race. I like to think I finished first.

In a flash he was up from his seat and pulling me towards the pulsing dance floor. "Come on Heero!" He screamed over the music. "Let's dance!"

I shook my head at him but his grip was a lot stronger then I had expected. The alcohol made my reactions sluggish, and the room began to spin. He was practically dragging me through the mess of people before he found a spot he liked.

Probably the only thing running through my head when Duo was pressing himself up against me was something like, "ohshitohshitohshit". I couldn't just push him away, could I?

He ground against me... even if I could I wouldn't.

He slung his arms over my shoulders, sliding that pert ass down the length of my body before dragging it back up. He winked with a playful look over his shoulder. I shivered violently, marveling at my reaction to a single coy look. He dragged his tongue across full lips and melded his body against mine, grinding to the beat of the music.

Suddenly (without my own consent might I add) my hands were on his hips and I was dancing with him, moving to the undulating beat on the packed dance floor. I'm sure my breathing was harsh in his ear, as I leaned over him, and I felt the beginnings of a full hard on as he leaned back and flicked his tongue around the shell of my ear. I closed my eyes for a moment, gathering myself before sucking in a deep breath and looking at him. Damn him for being such a tease. Damn me for my own insecurities. I wanted him so bad, but there was something, something in the back of my head that was screaming at me. I pushed at away, running my hands over his flushed skin under his shirt. His head rolled back on my shoulder as I slipped a finger beneath the pants.

No underwear.

I breathed out raggedly, removing my hands from his pants and turning to face him. He parted his glistening lips, an open invitation - there was something in his eyes though, something triumphant, something twisted and dark. I stared at him, and in a flash I realized where my hands were, where I was and who I was with. I stepped back from him, disentangled myself from his arms and ran for the back door.

In the alley I could hardly hear the club. It felt as though the world I had just been in had been nothing more than a dream. I sighed as I slid down the wall. I wasn't going to get rid of Duo very easily, was I?

I hugged my legs closer to me, and decided to do some serious introspection. Let's start with facts. I'm gay. I live in an apartment building. Duo Maxwell has just moved in next to me. Duo is either gay or bi, but he is interested in me. I want Duo. The feelings are mutual. Now, let's go to the questions. Why can't I give myself up to Duo? Well, I could already figure that one out. I didn't give myself up to anything. In a past life I was probably Napoleon because I wouldn't have let the bishop give me the crown either. I was not a conquest, I would not be won. I am not another notch in Duo's headboard. Duo seemed like he was dominant in a relationship, well that's not how I work, I'm dominant - never submissive.

Well, this was actually getting somewhere. Now, what to do about not having Duo but still wanting Duo? The main problem was he lived next to me. I could move I suppose, but my life was here. Hadn't Duo said he had just moved here? Why should he get to stay and not me?

I came to the conclusion that I would make Duo leave no matter what.

I eyed the door to the club as if it were a living thing, before standing up and walking home (drunkenly). Some part of me hoped Duo wouldn't worry too much about where I had gone. The rest of me didn't give a shit.

-------

At 3 am I was awoken with a loud crashing noise. I started up in bed from a wonderful dream of Duo and chocolate. My groin throbbed through my light boxers as I ran for my apartment door. There, in the hallway, was Duo.

Duo who was passed out.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, I suppose now was a good time as any to put my plan into action. I searched his jacket pockets for his key, coming up with nothing I turned him slightly and reached into his back pocket. Duo opened his eyes halfway and murmured, "M'feels good heero...". Again I rolled my eyes and came up with the key. I unlocked the door and helped Duo up, finally deciding to carry him. I shut the door with my foot and searched for the bedroom.

It was a simple room with a white bed and a thick wooden headboard. I set Duo gently on the bed and opened the window in the room. Duo blinked at me blearily, "S'my knight in shinan' armor." I smiled gently and put his keys on the night stand.

Far too fast for the average drunk person, he gripped my wrist. I turned to him, surprised and he pulled me onto the bed. I tripped over a pair of boots and fell across him. He smirked slowly and hugged his arms around me. "Sleep Heero." He slurred and closed his eyes. I waited a minute and tugged at his grip. It was strong, stronger than me even. I sighed. Count on fate to fuck me over and put me lying across a man I was deeply in lust with, wearing only thin boxers and being ridiculously tired.

I gave up and slept.

-------


	3. Changes

TITLE: Changes

CHAPTER: 3/4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything.

FEEDBACK: Yes please!

WEBSITE:

A/N: All the drama comes to a climax in this chapter. The next one will be the one you've all been waiting for. But! That doesn't mean I haven't included our daily dose of ridiculously hot citrus too! The NC-17 version is on I believe it's under the same title, if not then the same author :)

The next morning I awoke slowly, rolling into the warmth of the bed. The soft, comfortable, unfamiliar bed...

I shot up. I blinked my eyes rapidly and looked wildly around the room, praying fervently to any deity I could remember that this wasn't actually Duo's bedroom, and the pillows didn't actually smell of his shampoo, and that wasn't his melodic voice coming from the living room. I groaned miserably, wondering if I could just stay in bed forever. I steeled myself, remembering my plans, and got up from the bed to pad out of the room.

When I entered in boxers and no shirt, I was surprised to see that Duo was not alone. That in fact he had company. That company just happened to be Quatre Winner. _The_ Quatre Winner. Inside I was dying as they both looked up at me and smiled, outside I smiled back and flopped onto the couch next to the pajama clad Duo. Quatre politely introduced himself and we began a surprisingly easy conversation between the three of us.

This had the be the weirdest morning of my life.

-------

"See, it's great that Heero can be my neighbor and be gay." Duo was saying to Quatre as I smiled easily. Quatre chuckled. Somehow during the last, I checked the clock, three hours, Quatre and I had bonded as if we had known each other for years. There was something behind those fierce blue eyes, something that reminded me of myself. It was as if we both shared the same goals and beliefs. I mentally shrugged. How weird is that?

"But Heero, if you're gay, how did you put up with that awful Relena for so long?" I smirked. Of course I had told them my whole life story. I opened my mouth to respond before a small light bulb went off over my head and I remembered the plan.

"Let me show you." I stood up from the couch and pulled Duo up with me. "Now stand here." I placed Duo before me. I looked at Quatre. "The trick is visualization. Let's pretend Duo is Relena. If I'm going to kiss Relena, I visualize. I'm not kissing Relena, I'm kissing the beautiful Treize Krushrenada, hottest movie star ever." I grinned (winked at Quatre) and placed my arm around Duo's waist, ignoring the questions in his eyes and feeling flutters of nervousness in my stomach. "Watch."

I kissed him.

I kissed Duo Maxwell.

It was heaven. I tried to remember I was the one who was supposed to be calm and in control here, it was hard for a moment as I dipped my tongue into his mouth but I remembered and began kissing him with fierce passion - remembering that Quatre was watching. When I pulled away I met Quatre's amused eyes, "Wanna get some waffles?"

Quatre nodded with a bouncy, "Sure!", silent laughter in his eyes and we got up and walked from the room. I heard a muffled thump as Duo hit the floor. We both exploded into laughter.

After we calmed down a bit Quatre poked me, "Hey, that wasn't very nice. He could have brain damage."

I looked at him incredulously, "You should see the way he teases me! Now _that_ isn't nice!" Quatre laughed a bit more, clutching his stomach and flopping into one of the chairs around the table.

"Oh dear, he's doing the ol' Duo Maxwell, Sex God thing isn't he?" I nodded grimly, remembering briefly the last night in the club. "But honestly, you two should get together, there's obviously so much chemistry." He grinned knowingly. I shook my head and lowered my voice.

"I don't wanna be another notch in his bed post Quatre." Some part of me wondered why I had just readily admitted that to him, then again Quatre seemed like the kind of person that just squeezed things out of you, whether you wanted to or not and as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He looked at me seriously, then seemed to turn his gaze inward for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah. I can see you're not the type for a casual fuck." He sighed, "Duo is a hard person to understand. He's wonderfully sweet to people, and then he'll take them to bed, sometimes he'll call them back, sometimes he won't. The part that confuses me the most is that the ones he likes the most, he doesn't call back. I wonder if he's scared."

That comment opened up a whole new view for me. Here I was thinking I was the only one who was supposed to be scared and it actually was Duo who was scared, we both were I think. We both were scared of our reactions to the other, of the sheer passion we caused, and the lingering feelings. I know Duo felt them too, I caught him sneaking looks at me this morning, as if he couldn't believe he was really sitting next to me on the couch. I sighed, shook my head and smiled brainlessly at Quatre, "I'm going to take a shower. Come say hi to me before you leave!" I waved to Quatre and walked out into the living room before waving to a disoriented Duo and opening the door to leave. I crossed the hall and unlocked my apartment door and in a matter of seconds I was tackled to the ground.

I groaned, eyes closed and rubbing my head before I realized there was someone on top of me. I blearily blinked my eyes open to stare in those amethyst orbs that had been haunting me for countless nights. "Duo?" His fist was clenched around my shirt and now he yanked it fiercely. I belatedly realized the emotion in those eyes was anger.

"How dare you? How dare you do that to me!" He growled, "Teasing me like that, using me for your own amusement! I'm not just some play thing to be tossed around _Yuy_ !" He spat. A slow grin caressed my features.

"Seems like the pot is calling the kettle black." He narrowed his eyes.

"You think I tease you?"

"Relentlessly."

"No." he paused, "I don't tease." My eyebrows shot up and I opened my mouth to retort. "I always follow through." And for the second time that day I felt a now familiar pair of lips on my own. My eyes slipped shut, as if drugged. Honestly, I couldn't tell if I wasn't drugged because heat was rushing through my veins, pounding in my head and pooling in my groin. I groaned into his mouth, arching up into the kiss as I felt him shudder above me. His tongue slid over my lips as I opened them for him, letting him caress my mouth. I swear tears were coming to my eyes I was so hard. I'd never felt passion like this. I clenched and unclenched my fists beside me to keep myself from threading them through his hair or roaming his body. I tried to remember my plan to get him to leave, but it seemed as if everything was washed away by the sensuous man lying on top of me, tongue probing my mouth. I allowed one arm to hook his neck and pull his face closer to mine as I sucked his tongue into the back of my mouth. He shook violently and I tasted a muffled groan from his throat. I kept coaxing shudders and whimpers from him before I pulled back and let him go, breathing deeply and opening my eyes to meet his. I found lust, hatred, anger and need - but I also found fear. I blinked rapidly, reaching up a hand to brush his bangs away from his face. He stared at me wonderingly, I could almost see his muscles tense and his mind beg to flee.

I looked at him blankly, would this be the time I took Duo to bed? Finally gave into the overwhelming desires? Did I want that? Duo shifted slightly and brushed up against my erection - I arched, whimpering. There was no question my body wanted it. Duo smirked above me and all questions were put on hold as I decided I was going to get that smirk off his face. I flipped us over before getting off Duo and closing the door. "You know," my voice was dark and husky as I molded myself to his body again, "you should tell Quatre to go home."

Duo's voice matched my own, "He'll figure it out." I shivered, wondering if Duo knew exactly how much something as little as the tone of his voice affected me. I leaned down and kissed him again, urgently and passionately, feeling the moan bubble up through his mouth. I greedily swallowed the sound. My hands roamed his pliant body. I teased his nipples, feeling his erection swell against my hip. I moved my hand down to his pants and palmed him through the fabric. He arched against my hand, shouting into the escalating kiss. I could feel he was close to the edge. My fingers fumbled one handed with the button and zipper but after a few long moments I got it open. I freed his cock and broke the kiss. I stroked him once firmly. That was all it took for Duo to arch up under me, eyes locked with mine. He took my breath away as he spazmed with the intense explosion of pleasure coursing through his nerves. I kept looking at him, the vision of his face twisted with ecstasy and I knew I'd remember that for the rest of my life. I also realized that I didn't want to spend the rest of my life not being able to see it.

He was beautiful, and I loved him.

In a flash I was pressed against the door, staring wildly at a sated Duo who blinked blearily up to me. I wanted to scream. Scream until my throat was sore and my voice was hoarse. My eyes were wide with primal terror. Duo heaved himself up onto his elbows. "What's wrong?" he questioned. My breathing was harsh, and my erection still was confined into the too-tight space of my pants. I panicked. I panicked like I never had before, and in as little time as it would take Duo to blink, I had wrenched the door open and was running down the stairs.

I had to get away from him. I couldn't let myself fall.

As tears began to blur my vision I realized I already had.

-------

I ended up at a bar next to the club I had taken Duo to, since it was sometime in the early afternoon. Before you think I went in my boxers and no shirt I had actually changed at some pause in the conversation between Quatre Duo and I earlier. So I sat in the bar in jeans and a raggedy shirt, slumped over a powerful glass of rum and coke. It was my fourth.

I kept trying to remember where I had seen the bartender before, but each time I tried it eluded me. Furthermore the alcohol was muddling my system, but when he leaned on the bar across from me and said, "I remember you." It clicked. That was the tall brunette, the one with Quatre, the one who was friends with Duo. I fought down my urge to run, knowing that it would just lead me back to the apartment and back to Duo. I nodded drunkenly as he leveled a cool green gaze at me. "What's wrong?"

I snorted, the sober part of me shut its mouth, but unfortunately that was a very small percent. "Duo." I said. A brief flicker of recognition cross his features before he nodded.

"Tell me about it." I looked at him, seeing only soft understanding in those eyes. The alcohol didn't permit me to hesitate as I normally would have, but instead I started pouring everything out to the stranger, and seeing what he could make of it.

After I was finished he sat in silent contemplation for a while. I took a meager sip of my rum and coke that had been long forgotten. I was miserable. The man stuck out a hand. I looked at it, confused. "Trowa Barton." He said in that steely voice. I shook it.

"Heero Yuy." He smiled briefly. "Pleased to make your acquaintance." I managed. He relaxed on the bar again.

"Here's what I think Heero. I think that you two obviously have a lot of passion and spark. Sometimes that can be dangerous, and really scary. When you find the person you're really meant to be with it can be frightening because they start to consume you, until you've bonded so fully with them that you are no longer Heero's heart, Heero's soul, Heero's body, you're Our heart, Our soul, Our body. Everything becomes one. With such independent people as you and I it can be terrifying. It's also terrifying for Duo. His past is one of depending on people and being let down, he feels the same way you do, and honestly I think you two should work with it together. Why throw away such a wonderful relationship because you're scared?"

I nodded grimly, "I know you're right. But not now. Can I have another?" I brandished the empty glass at him. He relented and made me another but promising it was the last.

Other people started to file in the bar, it was happy hour, and it soon got noisy. I sat at the bar, knowing Trowa was watching out for me the whole time, and I thought. It was hard, my mind kept running in circles. I laid my forehead on the cool glass countertop and covered my head with my hands. It was then I heard a familiar voice. My whole body jerked to life, nerves on fire. "Hey Trow!" called Duo. I resisted every impulse to turn around and look at him, or to flee. I stayed still, calmly breathing but shaking slightly with the power it took to hold myself back. I felt Trowa's presence loom over me.

"Yes Duo?" He asked calmly. I started to warm up to the man.

"Have you seen my neighbor by any chance? About my height, a little taller, mussy brown hair and this shocking blue eyes?"

If Trowa glanced at me it would be over, I suppose he didn't since I never heard an exclamation from Duo. "I don't know if he's ready to speak to you Duo."

Duo growled, I shuddered at the sexy noise, rough with compressed anger. "Then he's here." No answer came from Trowa. I could almost see Duo gritting his teeth. "Then I'll find him." Trowa started to say something, but I realized this had gone on long enough. My movements were slowed because of the alcohol, but I raised my head off the bar counter and turned around on the chair, looking Duo straight in the eye.

"What do you want?" Duo stared at me. Trowa took this as his queue to leave. I stared right back at the floundering man. He probably had thought that he would have to search a long time to find me, not that I was literally right next to him.

"What do _I_ want?" He grated out. "What do I want?!" He threw his hands in the air. "I want to know what the fuck is wrong with you, running out like that today! What the hell is your problem? I thought you were finally beginning to be normal and then you go all psycho again!" He practically screamed at me.

"What Duo, disappointed you didn't get another casual fuck?" He faltered in his anger, eyes blurring with something different. I tried to keep my body from gravitating to him, every part of me wanted to wrap my arms around him, to silence him with my lips, to make him writhe with my hands. I sighed and he moved dangerously close to me. Again I felt my muscles tense with the effort of holding myself back from him.

"That's what you think this is about, isn't it? You've heard about my reputation from somewhere and you think that I'm just trying to get you into bed so I can do the wham-bam-thank-you-man deal?!" His voice was low and dangerous in my ears, I nodded slowly. He stared at me for a long moment, something in those eyes making my body weak, and then he kissed me.

It was nothing like our earlier kisses, nothing like the fierce forbidden passion we had shared. It was tender and heartbreaking and chase, something that spoke all the words we had needed to say but couldn't. Something that was like the movies, something that shouldn't exist down here on earth. I learned into him, overwhelmed with emotion and when he broke away I hugged his body close, whispering into his ear. "Take him home please Duo?"

He did.

-------


End file.
